


Happy Birthday Lena

by HEDAofWeird



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Space cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEDAofWeird/pseuds/HEDAofWeird
Summary: It's Lena's Birthday. Kara doesn't know what to get her. She does get her a cake but when she gets it, it wasn't exactly the cake she ordered for her girlfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well this story came to me on a night when I was smoking some weed with my friends and just having chill night. This isn't a story about Drug abuse and overdose so don't be weary okay. Enjoy a fluffy maybe funny story. Also English isn't my first language but I do try and get my stories out there.
> 
> Peace.

"Oh My Rao Alex. What am I going to do? It's Lena's birthday tomorrow and I don't know what to get her. Should I get her wine? Nope. She probably owns a winery somewhere in the world. Should I get her jewelry? Uhm nope.She already has so much jewelry already. Alex help! Why aren't you helping?" Kara paced frantic in her apartment kitchen while Alex just sat on a bar stool drinking some whiskey to calm her nerves because she knew this was going to be a long day. 

She knew it was going to be a long day the moment her sister called and used the name "Lena" and the word "birthday" in one sentence. Kara had always been bad at gift giving. "Uhm, why don't you start by getting her a cake." She then chimed in. 

"Oh yeah,I could do that." She paused her pacing."I can make Lena a cake." She started smiling brightly. "I said get Kara, emphasis on the "get" because you couldn't bake a cake to so save your life. I know you love Lena and all but please don't try to poison her on her birthday, she already has enough assisination attempts to deal with in her daily life. She doesn't need one from you. Alex suggested with a passive expression on her face.

"Yeah, your right. I'll order one from my favorite bakery as soon as I figure out what to get her or do for her birthday. Aha, I'll take her to dinner and then uhm, I-I'll figure something out."

"You can give her a surprise party." Alex suggested again. "Nope, Lena doesn't like surprises." Kara shot down that idea. "Well let me know what you've figured out later because now I gotta go. Duty calls" Alex said while looking at her phone as she stood up from the stool and gave her sister a hug. "I'm sure you'll figure it out Kara. Lena loves you and I'm pretty sure she will appreciate whatever it is you're gonna do for her. Oh and I will let you know when Supergirl is needed but I'm gonna try and give you the day off, you know, so you can plan in peace. Alex said with a smirk.

"Okay Alex, just be careful out there. Just call if you need me." Kara hugged her sister again. As soon as Alex left, she got dressed and left her apartment to go to the bakery and make some other arrangements for Lena's birthday. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah, I want a double chocolate brownie cake with frosting. It needs to say "Happy Birthday Lee" in light blue frosting." Kara gave the store clerk her instructions for the cake. "Oh and I need it for tomorrow afternoon. Thank you that will be all. Oh, wait. Can I have that vanilla cake you have on display now? _ A light snack for the road."  _ She thought.

The clerk packed up the cake for her and gave her the receipt. Kara paid and was then on her way with a pep in her step. She just got herself some cake. That is enough to improve her mood for hours. She went back home to plan more for her girlfriends birthday. 

Lena and Kara had been best friends for over three years before they knew that they were feeling a tad more than besties should. After Kara told Lena that she was in fact Supergirl, she took the revelation very well and that lead them to strengthen their bond to a whole another level. It was Lena who confessed her feelings first after Kara was badly hurt in a fight with a powerful alien. Kara was in a coma and Lena cried every day until she came to. The moment Kara opened her eyes, Lena had hugged her and told her right there and then how she felt and then they kissed. Kara wasn't really herself yet but later that day when she recovered fully, she told Lena what was on her heart from the beginning they first met. Anyway one thing lead to another and they were girlfriends now.

When Kara got home, she started searching online for a restaurant with good reviews to take Lena to for dinner and then she would take her home to have some dessert a.k.a the cake Kara ordered and then Kara would have to improvise. She scrolled online till she found a good Italian restaurant. Now that was settled she got some writing for her article she was working on done. She only had to fly out 3 times as Supergirl to help someone who was caught in a burning apartment and again because an alien was causing a disturbance in the subway. And then to bring her girlfriend lunch.She carried on her daily tasks and before she knew it, it was time to pick her girlfriend up from work.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena had a long day at the office. Being CEO isn't something she took lightly. She wanted to fulfill her tasks just to prove to her mother she wasn't the screw up she made her out to be. So when Jess, her trusty assistant called in to tell her she had no more meetings for the day, she was so glad because the last meeting she was in, drained her physically and emotionally. Who knew that dealing with men could be so tiring. Not long after she got to her office Jess called in again to tell her that her girlfriend had arrived to pick her up.

"Thank you Jess. You can send her in and you can have the rest of the night and tomorrow off." Lena replied through the intercom. As soon as she said those words, Kara came through her office doors. Whatever gloomy mood Lena was in disappeared the moment Kara said "Hi sweety, I'm here to take you home." with that radiant smile plastered on her face. Lena loved her so much. She wanted to spend the rest of her days with Kara Danvers, the love of her life. 

"So how was your day?" Kara asked, radiant smile still in place. "Well, I want to say that it was different today but nothing has changed." Lena answered with a little bit of sadness in her tone. "Oh?" Kara answered mildly surprised. "Good I'm here to take you home then." Kara helped Lena put on her coat and helped her collect her purse. They went down the elevator to a car that was already waiting to drive them both to their chosen destination.They chose to go to Lena's apartment. 

As soon as they were both in the apartment Lena shrugged of her coat and kicked off her heels and went straight to the kitchen and opened up a bottle of whiskey. She needed something to calm her nerves and wine wasn't going to cut it that night. "You are really stressed huh?" Kara asked her girlfriend with some worry laced in her tone. Lena just hummed in confirmation while she flopped down on her couch. "Well I know what I can do to help you relax a bit. Give me a moment okay honey." Kara said before she flew out the window. She came home with a paper bag in her hand a few minutes later. Lena didn't really pay attention to what was happening so she was a bit startled when Kara stood in front of her with her hand stretched out.

She urged Lena to take her hand but Lena just looked at her with those sad puppy dog eyes. Kara knew exactly what to do because it was Lena's way of saying "Too tired to walk, carry me please." And that is exactly what Kara did. Kara carried a now surprised Lena to the bathroom. When they got in Lena's eyes went wide. On the floor and shelves their were candles lit. The tub was filled with warm water and scented bath oils and there were a few flower petals floating in the water. 

"When did you do this Kara?" Lena asked with a tiny hint of shock in her tone."Uhm, just now. I used my super speed to do everything. So now it's time to disrobe and get in. It will help you relax." Kara shyly said. She put Lena down and left her to get ready for the bath. Kara came back in when Lena was already neck deep in the warm scented water, head thrown back and eyes closed. Lena looked content. Kara was holding a tray in her hand with a bowl of strawberries and a bowl of chocolate dip and two champagne glasses on it. In the other hand she was holding an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne in it.

"Feeling better already sweety?" Lena just moaned in confirmation. Kara set everything on one of the shelves before she took her place behind Lena. She didn't join her in the tub. Tonight was all about pampering her tired girlfriend. Kara placed her hands on both of Lena's shoulders and started massaging them. Lena sighed deeply. She felt better already. A few minutes into the massage Kara's watched beeped. Indicating that is was midnight.

"Happy Birthday baby." Kara whispered into Lena's ear and then kissed her on the cheek.Lena's eyes shot open when she didn't feel Kara'a hands on her anymore. Kara was now busy opening the bottle of champagne. When she opened the bottle without much effort she poured two glasses and handed one to Lena, who accepted it gratefully. She couldn't help the smile that crept on her face. When Kara raised her glass and said "Happy Birthday to the love of my life. Here here." They both started giggling. Lena's gloomy mood vaporized like a vampire in the sun. She felt so loved and happy in this moment she got to share with her Super beautiful and strong girlfriend.

"I love you Kara." Lena said with so much love and appreciation in her voice. "I love you too baby. Now here is a light snack to go with your bath." Kara grabbed the tray with the strawberries and chocolate dip and held them out for Lena to take but she didn't move a move a muscle to take one. "Oh I see." Kara giggled while she took a strawberry and dipped in chocolate and held it out for Lena, who then smiled and opened her mouth so she could take a bite out the chocolate covered fruit.

After chewing and swallowing it down Lena said "It's my birthday, what did you expect?" She looked at Kara with a look that said "Dare to say otherwise." Kara just nodded and proceeded to feed her girlfriend. "Because I love you, I will subject myself to this." She tried to say it with a serious tone but it faltered. "Oh my God Kara you are such a dork and I really do love you. Now disrobe and join me in this pleasant bath drawn for me." She winked. Kara didn't need to be asked twice. She used her superspeed to remove all her clothes and joined her girl in the bath.

They talked, laughed and kissed until it was time to go to bed. Later that day Kara would try and give Lena the best birthday ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's birthday morning I geuss..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finished this chapter at work during my break time. It was very hectic today but what did I expect. I work in a hospital and today is Saturday. I didn't really have a chance to spell check everything.
> 
> Reminder. English is not my first language but I try my best to make it readable..

The next morning, yess her official birthday, Lena woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and breakfast food. She shot up, out of bed and hurried to the kitchen when she didn't see Kara beside her. There she found her girlfriend setting the table. On the table there were an array of breakfast foods. Muffins, toast,pancakes and croissants. A small basket with fruit and a bouquet of flowers with a card attached to it. Lena's eyes went wide at the scene in front of her. 

"Goodmorning baby. Happy Birthday." Kara chirped. She walked over to Lena and gave her a hug and a kiss. "Your birthday breakfast awaits my lady." Lena's eyes teared up a little. She never expected this for her birthday. Every year on her birthday she would just go into work, stay late and drink a bottle of wine or two, to celebrate her lonely birthday. Sometimes her mother called to wish her an empty happy birthday, other times she was just too busy to even bother. 

But her birthday celebrations changed when she met Kara almost 4 years ago. The first time Kara heard it was her birthday she came over with flowers, a card and a muffin with a candle in it. Lena was shocked because she never had people over on her birthday. The second time Kara invited her over to her apartment so she could have a small gathering with her sister and friends. They drank wine, beer and whiskey. They played games and they even got her a cake and sang happy birthday to her. The third time was like the second time but that night Lena stayed over after everyone had gone and made her breakfast the next morning.Now, the fourth time and almost a year into their relationship, Kara made her a birthday breakfast and got her flowers and a card.She could feel the love radiating from her girlfriend and in every thing she did for her. 

"Hey, are you okay Lee." Kara asked a bit concerned. "More than I ever could Kar, I really love you. Thank you for all of this. You are the best." Lena reassured her girlfriend, a big smile taking over her features. "So where did you get all this food, because I know for sure that my girlfriend can't cook. Who should I also thank for this amazing breakfast." Lena smirked smugly and looked at Kara who was now blushing fiercely.

"Well if you want to thank someone other than me, you can but then I have to fly you to France." Kara played with her glasses while looking down a bit hesitant about the reaction she maybe would get from Lena. "You flew to France?!! To get me breakfast? Really Kara?" 

"Technically I didn't, Supergirl did." Kara answered with a shy smile and twinkling eyes. "Oh Kara, you shouldn't have but thank you." Lena kissed her on the cheek. She wasn't going to complain about it because she was actually starving.

"Well, only the best for my love okay." She smiled and then a serious look took over her features.Now let's eat. I starving." Kara urged. She guided Lena to a chair, poured some coffee for the both of them. They ate and talked and laughed until their breakfast got interrupted by Lena's phone. Lena gave Kara an apologetic look before she answered. During the phone conversation Lena's eyebrows shot up in shock. She hung up and looked at Kara, who said "I understand. Go. They need you." 

"Are you sure? Because I can find someone else to fix the problem." Lena looked down at the table. Kara urged her to look at her by using her hand to lift up Lena's face. "Hey, Lee look at me. Don't be sad. Go. Your company needs you. We will have plenty of time together. Please go to solve the problem and hurry back to me okay love. I love you." Kara reassured her girlfriend. Tentatively Lena got up and hurried to the bedroom to shower and change into proper work attire. She called her driver and within 15 min she was on her way to L-Corp after she kissed Kara goodbye.

Kara was sat alone at the table. She finished her food and saved a few muffins for later. She took her time showering and getting dressed. During all of this her phone rang. The DEO needed her. She used her Superspeed to finish and then she flew out through the balcony. Director Danvers had called an emergency briefing. There was a hacker at large. He hacked all the government and major company systems including the DEO's. Winn was working very hard to keep their system on lockdown but the hacker was always a step ahead. 

"Supergirl, you're here. There is a hacker at large. We need to find him stat otherwise the DEO won't be a secret anymore and all the information on everyone and everything will be exposed. Winn is doing his best to stop him from getting in, while also trying to triangulate his location." Alex debriefed Kara.

"GOT HIM!!" Winn yelled. "He is operating from a deserted oil rig not far from the coast." 

"On it " Supergirl replied. But before she could zoof away Alex yelled. "We will be right behind you. Oh and Supergirl be careful."

Supergirl smiles and nodded. She zoofed away to the given location. When she got there, she subdued the perpetrator quite easily. Not long after she got everyone there incapacitated, the DEO strike team arrived to arrest the perps. The hacker was an alien, who worked for a man named Morgan Edge. But when another team was sent to bring Morgan in for questioning, he was nowhere to be found.

Not long after they all arrived at the DEO, Kara's phone rang. It was the bakery. The cake she ordered for Lena was ready to be picked up. Kara looked for her sister but she was busy in the interrogation room with the alien hacker. She wanted to tell her sister that she would leave and that if she needed her. She could just call her any time but since she was busy, she just left. Alex would just contact her later.

Kara went straight to bakery but not before changing into her civilian clothes. She picked the cake up and flew it back to her apartment. Now it was time to pick her girlfriend up from work. 

She took a cab to L-Corp. When she arrived, the lobby was crawling with security. They held her at the door and asked what her business there was. "I'm Kara Danvers." She stated. "I'm here to pick my girlfriend up for her birthday."

"I'm sorry miss Danvers. There was a breach in our system, so for security precautions, we need to identify and question everyone who enters this vicinity. Orders from miss Luthor herself. Again I'm sorry for keeping you. You can go up."

Kara made her way to the elevator up to Lena's office. There was security stationed at her door. She got worried bout Lena. She rushed to get in to hear what happened. 

"Oh Kara, you're here. I'm sorry for being so long. You won't believe the day I had." Lena explained. "Let me guess." Kara said with a smile. "Someone hacked your company servers."

"Yess. How did you know?" Lena asked Surprised. "The DEO was also hacked by an alien hacker. He was working for someone named Morgan Edge." Kara explained.

"Morgan Edge,that bastard. I should have known." 

"You know him?" Kara asked while closing in on Lena's personal space. "Yeah, he's been trying to ruin the company for months now." Lena explained. "I should have known that he was going to try something on my birthday." Kara wrapped Lena in a warm hug. A few hours had passed since they had breakfast earlier that morning.Lena looked exhausted so Kara had an Idea. 

"Hey Lee, I had reservations for dinner tonight at some fancy restaurant but acknowledging the day you had, I say let's cancel and stay in and eat cake. I'll invite the others to come if you want some more company." Kara looked down at Lena with questioning eyes.

"I'd like that very much. Thank you." Lena sighed. She wasn't really in the mood to go out even though it was her birthday.

"Then it's settled. Are you ready to go home and party??" Kara askeh, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Yess, very much." Lena herself started to feel a bit cheered up. Something that came easy when she was with Kara, her giddy and bubbly girlfriend. "Everything is in order here. I have my best technicians on the job.So let's go home my love." Lena gave Kara a loving kiss. The broke the contact so Lena could pack her things. The driver was called and off they were to Kara's cozy apartment.

Lena was actually looking forward to eat cake with Kara. Her Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my random words. Leave kudos and comment if you liked it. If not..just tell me okay..
> 
> Have a good day/ night 
> 
> Peace..

**Author's Note:**

> Like, comment and subscribe..
> 
> Oh wait..wrong platform..
> 
> Yess..leave Kudos and comment..if you didn't like..leave a comment also..
> 
> Have a great day/great night much love from me..byeee


End file.
